The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a roll cutting machine for comminution of bulky refuse or the like.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a roll cutting machine for comminution of bulky refuse or the like and which comprises a charging hopper in which two rolls or rollers are provided. The two rolls or rollers are arranged axially parallel to each other and are rotatably driven in opposite directions of rotation. A common roll nip or gap is formed between these two rolls. Each roll possesses roll teeth or cutters which are arranged at axially spaced annular or ring zones.
A machine of this type is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 1,507,485, published Mar. 5, 1970.
In the known roll cutting machines the rolls pull or draw the refuse to be comminuted or cut into the common roll nip or gap where the refuse is comminuted or cut by the cooperation of the rolls. When a limiting load is reached, the rolls are automatically stopped and temporarily reversed, whereupon they are again rotated in the original direction. When the limiting load is reached again, then this reversing process is repeated or the roll cutting machine is stopped. If the condition cannot be eliminated, then the hopper must be emptied towards the top during the shut-down of the roll cutting machine. Such emptying operation naturally is cumbersome, time-consuming and expensive. Therefore such roll cutting machine can only be operated under constant supervision when it is desired to avoid long shut-down periods.